


fantasia

by midnightweeds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Smoking / Vaping, Step-Sibling Incest, Thoughts of Pushing Limits, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: “Are you listening to me, Toru-nii?”“Yeah,” he says. “Yes, love,” he says again, repeating the endearment your mom calls to the pair of you and listening to you laugh. “I’m listening. I’m always listening."“Uh-huh,” you say. “I think you’re back in your little fantasy land.”“Don’t worry,” he says when you look up at him. He offers you a bright smile, lifting his hand to pull your cheek. “You’re there, too.”.like monsta x not like the movie
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> for my own peace of mind : it's 'fantasia' the way monsta x says it ; inspired by 'pink bubblegum' by lavi 

Toru sighs, eyes falling closed as he leans against his bedroom door. He pulls your hair tie from his pocket and breathes in the sweet, clean scent of your shampoo. There’s no shame in his actions (not that there ever is)- not even when he hears your voice calling out to him to let him know you're home.

“Is that my scrunchie?”

He opens his eyes, blinking a few times to see you on his bed, feet kicked in the air as you lay on your stomach. He dumps his things by the door, stripping down to his sweatpants as he crosses the room to stand at the foot of his bed.

“You little perv,” you smile at him, pulling your lollipop from between your lips and tilting your chin up for a kiss.

The sound you make is mind-numbing, lips sweet against his. He combs his fingers through your hair, tying it into a ponytail before taking hold of it. Gently guiding you into tilting your head back into your shoulders, he paints lust in your eyes as you tug your bottom lip between your teeth.

“Is today the day, captain-chan?”

He hears your voice in his mind’s eye, the same as you’d asked when you’d shown up for an Aoba Jousi practice to team him relentlessly. _Yeah_ , he tells himself _, today’s the day. The only day I give way to this part of the fantasy._

Toru smiles, pressing another kiss to your lips as his free hand seeks out yours and pulls it closer to him. Your fingers close around his clothes, hardening length and he feels his heart skip a beat.

“On the bed,” you instruct, hand dragging down the muscle of his thigh as you sit up on your knees. “Against the headboard.”

He takes a moment to admire you, legs bare beneath your skirt (because you like to take off your stockings as soon as classes are over) and your shirt unbuttoned to reveal your bare collar (your tie always comes off just as quickly because you hate the feel of to close to your neck and he can’t help but imagine what it’d be like to wrap his fingers along the smooth expanse of your throat...can’t help but wonder if you’d make him stop).

Your brow raises and he does as told, sick thrill filling him when you settle between his legs. You offer him your lollipop, eyes following the blue sweet as it disappears between his lips. “I want the gum,” you tell him, fingers hooking in his waistband and tugging his clothes down just enough.

You make another sweet would at the sight of him, his dick twitch in response. He watches as you lick your lips, swallowing down a groan when you flash a smile at him. The lollipop tucked into one cheek makes a wet, sticky sound as he bites the other.

“Don’t be shy, Toru,” you say as you lean forward, your breath ghosting his dick. “I want to hear you.”

You take him into your mouth, cushioning his length on your tongue before closing your lips and _fuck_ if he doesn’t want to cum on the spot.

“That’s it, baby,” he praises, watching as he disappears into the hot wet of your mouth. It’s nothing short of his best fantasy: you gagging on the swollen head of his cock on every downstroke. He can’t believe he’s never indulged himself with this before. “You’re taking me so well. I know you would.”

Your eyes flick up to his, playful lust dancing in your gaze as he says, “I can’t wait to feel your pussy, baby.”

You moan around him, the feeling causing his eyes to roll back in pleasure. He forces himself to refocus, to keep his eyes open, watching your jaw stretch as he gives a small thrust of his hips.

You gag but reach out to encourage his hand against the back of your head. He whimpers, he’ll admit it, the sound drawing into a groan as he pushes you down, feeling your throat give way to him.

“Fuck,” he breathes, hips thrusting and hand pushing as he finds the right angle. “Do you like me down your throat? Does it make your little pussy wet?”

He does close his eyes this time, head falling back on his headboard as he focuses on the feeling of you fucking him with your tongue and lips and throat, the thick, wet sounds of you gagging like heaven on earth. He thinks about what it would be like to fuck you properly, to watch your eyes roll back as he takes you hard and deep until you’re a begging, trembling mess beneath him.

He pulls you off his dick, enjoying the frustrated cry you make before pouting at him. “Wanna cum in your pussy, y/N,” he tells you as he pushes you back on his bed. “Will you let me?”

You nod, eyes hazy with lust as you reach for him, pulling him closer.

“Good girl,” he murmurs, cracking the lollipop with his teeth. He shoves the stem into his pocket as he kisses you, enjoying the way you laugh when he pushes the grossly sweet gum into your mouth.

Oikawa smirks, kissing down your throat as his fingers ghost the back of your thighs. “Unbutton your shirt.”

He sits back on his haunches, holding your ankles on either side of his thighs as he looks you over. The glimpse of your panties under the purple uniform skirt bunched at waist causes him to trail his fingers up your calves slowly. They’re blue- they’re always blue when he has a game, even if he plays against your school (he knows because he loves to check. To just make sure that you love him as much as he loves you). Your lips are swollen, eyes focused on him as your polished nails make quick work of your shirt, revealing your bra to him. After the five years he’s spent with you, he’s well aware of the fact that’s it’s always black lace under your school shirt, and at the sight of it against your skin, Oikawa swallows hard, attempting to sate his mind as his cock aches for relief.

“Your bra,” he says, trembling with anticipation.

His fingers finally reach your waist and he pulls your panties down your legs, pocketing them as he watches you pull the soft cups of your bra, breasts spilling over. As he fits his thighs under yours, you take hold of your breasts, sighing as you draw your thumbs over your nipples, and he leans in to pay attention to both, enjoying the sound of you whimpering and feel of you squirming beneath him.

“You’re so sexy, y/N-chan,” he tells you, smiling when you respond by blowing a purple bubble, a shy smile playing on your lips once it pops sticky over your lips.

He quickly closes the distance between your mouths, kissing you hungrily as his fingers finding their way between your thighs and gliding over your slick before slipping into the warm heat of your cunt. You both moan as he fingers you slowly, stretching you open for his dick.

“You’re so wet. Have you wanted this, y/N-chan? Wanted it as long as I have?”

You wrap your arms around him, pulling him closer and kissing the length of his neck, teeth grazing and lips pulling as you mark his skin.

“Who would have thought Shiratorizawa’s little manager-chan was such a slut?” He smiles as you moan, your hips rolling to meet his fingers. “Are you so sweet for your team? Do you open your mouth and legs for them? For that little setter of yours?” His eyes find yours before he asks, “Or just for me?”

You share a messy, too sweet kiss that leaves you with equal desire reflected in your eyes.

“All mine, then, huh?”

You nod, struggling to maintain eye contact as he smiles down at you with a hint of cruelty in his gaze.

“You feel so good around my fingers. Can’t wait to fuck you with my cock. Gonna split your slutty little hole-”

Oikawa breaks off, sucking a deep breath in as his eyes dance bright with excitement at the feeling of you cumming around his fingers. He watches your eyes squeeze closed, body pulling taught as your walls pulse around him, sucking his fingers deeper. Your thighs tighten in an effort to hold him in place as you beg him to stop, but he fucks you through it, smiling down at you.

“You’re such a good girl for me- you can take it. Yeah... _fuck_ , y/N. Such a good girl.”

He pulls his fingers from you, observing your juices on him before sucking them into his mouth to enjoy the bittersweet taste he’s sickeningly grown accustomed to breathing in at any opportunity.

“Taste so good, baby,” he says, watching as you come down. He doesn’t give you much time to recover though, pulling you closer to him and rubbing his cock on your folds. “Your pussy is so desperate for more,” he teases, not giving your clenching hole the attention it needs. “Such a hopeless little thing my little manager-chan is,” he smirks, laughing at the way your hips tremble when he slaps the weight of his cock to your clit.

“Don’t worry,” he tells you, pushing the tip in and groaning at the feel of your walls sucking the thick head of his cock in. “I’m going to give you what you need, baby.” Grinning at the way you needily cry beneath him, he continues to push deeper, the both of you sharing a groan once he finally bottoms out. Your fingers dig into him, legs attempting to pull him closer.

“Shit,” he breathes. “How do I live without this?” He quietly asks, closing his eyes as you all adjust to each other. “Can’t- _fuck_ -”

He shifts, thrusting his hips against yours slowly, eyes moving between your face and your pussy as he attempts to memorize the moment before finally thinking _fuck it_ and pushing your legs toward your chest for leverage as he begins to fuck you in earnest.

“You’re doing so well, y/N-chan.”

He smirks at your teary eyes, his ears going numb to the sound of your begging and his vision blurring over your breasts bouncing with every thrust. “What would your team say, baby? Finding out their manager takes my cock so well? That I get fuck you in your stupid little uniform after winning a game for Aoba Jousi?”

His thumb circles your clit as you beg him to stop and to give you more- it’s senseless to his ears, but he offers words of praise, soothing you as your fingers search for purchase and hips attempt to meet his. “That’s it, baby. Cum for me. Cum around my cock like the- _ah, fuck_. Like the fucking slut I know you are.”

He continues to rub your clit, fingers digging into the soft skin of your thigh, where his other hand is holding you in place as he fucks you through another orgasm, holding his own off desperately in favor of listening to you cry and beg beneath him.

“So good for me. That’s it, baby. Such a good little girl. Feel so good- trying to milk me dry, huh, baby?”

“Toru!” Banging on his door causes him to freeze, seemingly coming to in the silence of his bedroom. “Toru!”

He aches in his fist, the sound of your voice calling him name flooding bliss through him.

“Toru-nii!”

He cums with a groan he can’t quiet, eyes rolling in his head, but the relief is short-lived as his door his forced open.

“What the _heck_ , Toru?” You ask, frowning at his mess of school and sports bags blocking your way into his room.

He shoves his dick in his pants, wincing in sensitivity and wiping his cum in a spot he hopes you won’t notice as you finally look at him.

“Mom said it’s dinner time. Your dad’s going to be late.”

He nods, licking his lips quickly and eyes darting around to ignore your bare legs under your school skirt or the fact that you’re wearing _his_ team sweatshirt. “Ok.”

“Did you guys win today?”

“Yeah.”

From the corner of his eye, he sees you girn. “I knew you would,” you say, leaning in the doorway and peering curiously at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he says, finally looking at you and smiling brightly. “I was just thinking. You disturbed me.”

“About the future?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

A smug sort of expression appears on your face, and he knows you well enough to know that whatever you’re going to say is going to embarrass the hell out of him. “Don’t tell me, Toru. Were you- you _were_! You’re in here jacking off.”

“Shut _up_ and get _out_ , y/N-chan!”

“And you didn’t even lock to door,” you shake your head, an indulgent smile playing on your lips. It doesn’t nothing to help him, especially as you tug your bottom lips between your teeth, stuffing your stupid, signature lollipop into the pocket of your cheek. “Rookie mistake, bro.”

“y/N, please.”

You fold your arms over your chest. “It’s only natural, you know? If it makes you feel better, you’ve walked in on me before.”

He groans, banging his head back on his headboard and mentally quarreling with himself as his mind flashes back to every time he's walked into your room unannounced.

“I’m only your step-sister, Toru-nii. It’s okay to be friends and have normal friend conversations. That’s how I’m so close to my other step-siblings overseas.”

It’s moments like these that he wishes you weren’t so foreign. That the 5 years you’ve lived in Japan has done _something_ to lessen your carefree confidence. He can only blame it on the fact that you’ve always gone to international schools and it’s a blessing and a curse even when he’s benefiting from it.

“Ok, thanks.”

“I’m gonna shower after dinner and smoke on the roof before bed. If you wanna join me.”

He barely resists asking you to clarify which parts he’s allowed to join you for. “y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be down in a sec. Please leave.”

*

You smile at him as he joins you on the roof, eyes bright even in the dark of the night. Oikawa can hear himself in his head, scolding himself for meeting you. For indulging the fantasy.

But, he sits down next to you all the same, accepting your vape when you pass it to him.

“Lemon cupcake,” you tell him.

He tugs the sleeves of his hoodie up his arms before taking a hit like the fool he is for you.

“Didn’t think you’d actually come.”

“Figured you wanted to talk.”

"You know me so well," you grin at him, bumping your leg into his.

Silence falls between you all, stretching too comfortably as you pass your vape back and forth. Oikawa braces himself for whatever is going to come and finds himself grateful for going so when you finally sigh and lean into his side, hugging his arm to you as you slip your hand in his pocket.

Your cashmere sweater -one of way too many, but his favorite because you only ever wear it to sneak out with him- is soft against his skin as your hair tickles his neck and jaw.

“Waka-kun asked me out.”

He closes his eyes, hand slipping into his other pocket and fisting the soft cotton within. “Didn’t know he knew girls existed.”

“What’s that supposed me mean?”

He wonders if you’ve ever sounded so offended about something someone said about him. “He eats, sleeps, and breathes volleyball.”

You laugh. “You’re one to talk, Mr. I’m-going-to-Argentina-and-nothing-or-no one-can-stop-me.”

“Yeah, well…” He fingers the fabric, wishing he could still feel the wet of the spot of arousal he knows is on the crotch of your panties. Blue- like they always are when he has a game. “What’d you say?”

“I told him I’d think about it,” you admit. “I don’t know how good I’d be at knowing I’ll always come second to volleyball.” You’re quiet for a moment before saying, “I wouldn’t date you, so I shouldn’t date him.”

“We’re siblings.”

You wave your hand. “Could be fun to amuse myself for a bit.”

He opens his eyes, looking over you alls neighborhood. “He wouldn’t ask you if he wasn’t serious. Don’t...uh...if you don't see yourself wanting to make it work, don’t agree.”

“Ah- I knew you were more than just a pretty face” you tease, looking up to poke his cheek. “Thanks, though. For that perspective.”

“What else is a big brother good for?”

“You’re like, barely older then me.

“Mmmmmm, but I’m also taller, sooo...”

“Loser- hey! Is that my scrunchie?”

He resists the urge to wince because of _course_ it’s yours. “Wasn’t sure if you’d need one. You usually complain.”

Grinning, you say, “I came prepared this time.”

“I’m proud.”

You pat his arm fondly before snuggling back into his arm and going over your week on campus. He listens with a soft smile, face turned up to the sky as he continues to rub his fingers along the underwear in his pocket, wondering what it would have been like to slide them down your hips before your shower himself. To press his face between your thighs and taste you properly-

“Are you listening to me, Toru-nii?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Yes, love,” he says again, repeating the endearment your mom calls to the pair of you and listening to you laugh. “I’m listening. I’m always listening."

“Uh-huh,” you say. “I think you’re back in your little fantasy land.”

“Don’t worry,” he says when you look up at him. He offers you a bright smile, lifting his hand to pull your cheek. “You’re there, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> also posted on my tumblr: midnightmilkteas
> 
> xo, weeds


End file.
